


無法以口言語

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 貓尾的話：對於注重禮儀的日本人而言，鞠躬並不只用於特定場合，日常生活中的打招呼、表示感謝或歉意等情況下也會鞠躬。而，鞠躬彎身的角度會因應不同的場合和情感而有所差異。所以，就產生出這篇文了。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 5





	無法以口言語

黛站在球場上，聽到那些「奇蹟的世代」都在為誠凜打氣加油的時候，他可以清楚感覺到自己的血液正在迅速的冷卻。

他一直以為只有赤司才會放棄其他人，卻不曾想過居然會有人放棄赤司。

他從旁緊盯着赤司的背影，只見對方身體一頓，然後嘴角微微上揚。雖然赤司還是那副充滿自信的表情，但他知道的，赤司是失望了，對那些人失望，也更是對自身失望了。

他是知道的。

這個結論並不是單憑自己對赤司的熟悉而下的，黛可以斷言自己並不了解「赤司征十郎」這個人的所有。比起自己，作為副隊長的實淵肯定比自己有更長時間與赤司相處。甚或是赤司的初中隊友，都一定比自己與赤司相處來得更長。

但是，黛確信自己是了解並理解「赤司征十郎」這個人的某個本質——赤司是個越是失望就越會笑的人。

……

在赤司整理完隊形的時候，黛看到他走到黑子前並朝對方伸出手，只見赤司嘴唇動了動，應該是在説甚麼吧。他見黑子露出滿足的表情，也大概知道赤司説了些甚麼。

絕對不可能是「我輸了」，黛非常肯定赤司是説了「你贏了」這句。畢竟在赤司征十郎的世界並不存在「失敗」這個概念，哪怕是現在這一刻，洛山輸給誠凜的這一刻。

……

「多謝指教！」

道出這句話的時候，黛才有種全部都結束的感覺。不論是比賽，還是自己的高中籃球生活，全部都結束了。

洛山高校，最終成為敗者軍團之首。

嘛，認真去想的話，冠軍永遠只有一支球隊，其餘球隊們一個不漏全都是敗者。輸，也只是時間的問題，其實真的沒甚麼大不了。

自己也不是真的相信能夠拿到冠軍。不如説，相信自己100%能勝利的人，近乎不存在……赤司是例外。

就算是由赤司帶領，自己也不相信洛山能拿到冠軍，最多也是把機率提升至無限接近100%。

黛邊和誠凜的隊員握手，邊這樣想。

……

黛抬起頭，看着支持洛山的觀眾，皺了皺眉，正想着這裏有多少人因為能親眼看到赤司敗北並為此感到有趣的時候，他餘光看到站在自己身側的赤司嘴角以難以察覺到的動作微微扭曲了幾下，但最終還是織出一個笑容。

沒錯，事實上，能不能獲勝並不重要。赤司不會因為這次比賽輸了，就不打籃球。不論是哪個赤司，本來就並不是為了贏，才打籃球。這一次失敗的經驗，想必能成為「赤司征十郎」成長的養份。黛想。

隨着赤司那句「多謝各位支持」，黛和其他人也一同朝觀眾席行了個敬禮的鞠躬，以表示謝意。

黛看着自己的運動鞋鞋尖，突然想到因為這次的敗北，可能會為赤司那些後輩帶來不必要的麻煩。自己確實相信赤司是有能力去處理妥當，但這並不構成自己等下不能鞠躬的原因。因為，自己作為前輩，有守護後輩的責任，哪怕他們並不希望。

當10秒過後，洛山的首發正選們都一同站直。在赤司正要説出「回去休息室」的時候，他餘光看到站在自己身側的黛再一次彎下腰，見對方那彎身的角度幾乎達到90度，不禁睜大雙眼，他已經無暇顧及自己現在是露出怎樣的表情，也無暇理會場館周遭的騷動。

赤司只知道，他所在意的人，他的影，他的前輩，在對觀眾席行了個謝罪的鞠躬——黛千尋在一力承擔洛山敗北的所有責任。

黛又再次看着自己的運動鞋鞋尖，像是聽不到聲音似的，卻唯有赤司那微弱的悲鳴聲傳到自己耳內，他知道赤司並不需要自己這樣做，但他認為自己並沒有做錯。

畢竟比起自身的個人得失，現在，最重要的是，團體今後的得失和利益。因為自己是前輩啊，所以就讓我耍個帥吧。黛想。

經過短暫卻無比漫長的30秒後，黛才再次站直。

……

幾乎是才剛步入休息室，黛整個人就向前傾。赤司憑着天帝之眼，而葉山則憑着野獸的直覺，他們幾乎是在同一時間左右扶住黛，將對方扶到長椅旁，讓黛可以坐在長椅上。

白金永治沒有步入休息室，反而是輕輕關上門扇，他打算處理一下傳媒的問題。無冠們也靜悄悄的去洗澡，把空間留給赤司和黛。

「啊，沒事的，只是肌肉負荷過重，暫時動不了而已。」只見赤司單膝跪在地上，開始為黛按摩肌肉，好讓對方不會那麼難受。他知道，這一次讓黛進入Zone的決定其實是過於草率，對方的體能根本無法承受。而自己為了勝利，又一再勉強黛。

雖然只看到赤司的赤髮，黛感覺到對方的雙手異常冰冷，想着赤司是不是身體不適的時候，卻聽到對方在説「對不起」。聽着那充斥歉意和痛苦的聲線，黛不難想像赤司向自己道歉的原因，不外乎是「為了勝利而利用自己」這件事。

「我不介意，別再道歉。」

話音未落，黛可以清楚感覺到那雙在按摩小腿的手突然用力，令自己反射性繃緊肌肉，自己也忍不住倒抽了口氣。像是察覺到自己的失態，赤司點點頭，又放緩力度，繼續按摩。

赤司了解黛在球場上那個鞠躬的意思，為了穩定日後洛山籃球部，也為了不讓失實輿論影響到自己和其他首發正選，黛千尋自願成為標靶。即使不需要，對方還是自作主張的鞠躬了。赤司知道，那就是所謂的「前輩意識」。

「你太傲慢了。不過，謝謝你，ち……黛前輩。」

黛根本不用深入去聽，也能聽出當中並無一絲謝意，反而像是在抱怨。他大概可以想像出赤司當下的表情——擰緊眉頭，咬着唇，一副不甘的表情。

對此，黛只是以單音簡單回應，語氣中並沒滲入一絲情緒。他閉上雙眼，伸出右手，輕輕掠過但又確實地拍了一下赤司低垂的頭，然後默默收回手。

赤司搖了搖頭，頭依然低垂，默默地為黛按摩。他知道黛並沒有甚麼意思，但他就是有種被對方安慰了的感覺，而這讓他覺得羞赧。

「赤司你去洗個澡吧？不然，至少也把汗先擦乾吧。」

對此，赤司無意識地應諾着。他聽到浴室那邊傳來悲泣聲，自己卻仍舊沒有落下一滴眼淚。不是無情，也不是堅強，他只是在抗拒着，抗拒着被放棄的事實。他們並沒有放棄自己，只是因為誠凜落後於洛山，所以他們才會這樣説——即使不斷在內心深處不停重複着這些近乎催眠似的自我暗示，赤司其實早就明白了，早在各人才能開花的那一天，自己就被他們放棄了。

「赤司，你……」黛見赤司停下動作，想着要怎樣安慰對方，但又想到赤司根本不需要任何人的安慰的時候，他立刻收了口，用依舊是平淡且不帶着同情的語氣，輕聲道，「洛山的大家，就在你身後。」

如今被黛一語中的，赤司能感覺到自己一直想要壓抑的某種情緒現在全都湧現出來。他感覺到黛又伸手拍了一下自己的頭，説了句「不要太勉強」這番話後，自己的眼淚就流淌而出，像是觸動了甚麼開關似的。

完全無法預料的反應令黛身體完全僵硬，他能清楚感覺到有液體滑下自己的小腿。對於這個情況，黛完全是不知所措，只好甚麼也不説。只見赤司低垂着頭，靜靜地哭泣。黛想對方現在應該是在咬緊雙唇，抑制着哽咽聲。

黛突然想起樋口曾經跟他説過，赤司備受其他學生的景仰，不論是誰，只要聚在一起的話，最常談論的就是他的事，無非是誇獎他的努力、羨慕他的天份、仰慕他的一切。但是，也有一小部份人會以嫉妒似的口吻，説他的壞話。

那些人説赤司若不是虛偽，就是異常。他們會説赤司不知道是用了甚麼辦法逼迫首發正選們要承認黛千尋這個三年級生，也不是用了怎樣的方法令三年級的前輩當自己的跟班……

「對不起……對不起。」赤司像是發出嘆息般，不知在向誰道歉。

黛一直覺得自己看人很準，對他而言，赤司的確明顯比其他人更要優秀，但是會把責任全往自己身上攬——簡單一點來説，赤司征十郎是很死腦筋的類型。

所以，黛從來也不認同其他人對赤司的看法，他只是覺得眼前的後輩分明是軟弱且害怕失敗，只是對方善於隱藏情緒。不然的話，赤司的眼淚都不可能會價值連城。

「……算了。」黛低吟一聲，再一次伸出右手，撓亂赤司一頭柔軟的赤髮。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 對於注重禮儀的日本人而言，鞠躬並不只用於特定場合，日常生活中的打招呼、表示感謝或歉意等情況下也會鞠躬。而，鞠躬彎身的角度會因應不同的場合和情感而有所差異。
> 
> 所以，就產生出這篇文了。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
